


You Can Get What You Want

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a dare, Kanji meets a familiar face at a nightclub.  Kink Bingo, for the square "rubbing/grinding."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Get What You Want

This is how it happened.

There was a club. It opened up on Port Island, and that was the school trip the next year too. (They did not get rooms at a love hotel this time. Someone complained to the faculty.)

This club was a gay nightclub. Everyone knew it. Yosuke in particular damn well knew it when he dared Kanji to go in and stay in for at least an hour.

Like an idiot, Kanji accepted. He was over his issues by now. He liked girls, and sometimes girls who he thought were guys. Which meant, sometimes guys. But he wasn't _gay_ , there was an important difference there!

Still, he might have been shuddering when he entered the club. It looked okay... strobe lights, disco ball, alcoholic beverages, and dance music being blared out of the speakers. He just didn't see any girls around. No big deal. He could go up there and dance.

Right. Dancing now. Doing that, that was fine, he actually kind of liked this song, huh, everybody's moving around-

What the hell was some guy doing grinding against him?!

Kanji resisted the urge to club him. That would've gotten him thrown out and he would've lost the dare. Also it was kind of douchey to the guy, who probably expected an actual gay person at the gay club.

Instead, he took a step back without even yelling or anything. The other guy got the idea and left, finding someone else to try his sick - uh, his appropriate for the place but unwanted over here style of dancing on.

After that, he was pretty much left alone for a good half hour, and he started to relax enough to enjoy himself. Nobody was trying to jump him. It was just a normal club that just didn't have any girls in it. Nothing to worry about.

Another guy tried the grinding thing again. Kanji stepped back, but this time he caught his arm. Okay, there were limits. "What the hell?!"

The guy chuckled. "I remember when you would've punched me twice over by now, Kanji."

Kanji froze, and took another look at him. It was hard to tell in the strobe light-lit room, but it had to be... "Senpai?"

Souji smiled. "You've changed a lot while I was gone."

Kanji rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand. "It's mostly 'cause of what you taught me... Hey, don't try to avoid the subject! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation," Souji answered simply.

"No, I mean, here. In this place. Were you dared too?" Kanji asked suspiciously.

Souji shook his head. "I'm here because I want to be."

...Souji wanted to be in a gay club. That made things... weird.

See, Souji had always been one of those 'sometimes guys'. He'd just never been able to realize it until after Souji left. And even then it took a few months to give in and admit it.

This had never actually affected him, because Souji was gone. But seeing him for the first time made everything more complicated. He was-

-grinding against him again. Uh. "S-Senpai?"

"I'm not going to do anything to you. It's just dancing," Souji replied innocently, still pressed up against him.

"Right, right..." Kanji gulped, then nervously began to grind back, not really knowing what he was doing and just copying Souji.

It wasn't like it felt bad or anything. It felt kind of good. And that sent his mind into 'shit, Senpai is letting me rub up against him and it feels good, what do I do what do I do'.

Get a hardon, apparently. Kanji froze again.

"Hm?" Souji raised an eyebrow, then glanced down. "That happens sometimes. Not to most pairs, but sometimes."

"What do I do..." It came out as a low whine.

"Well, in this case..." Souji considered it for a moment. "There is a reason the club is located across from the love hotel. I suggest we make use of that fact."

"Y-you're joking, right?" He did not just proposition Kanji for sex. He did not.

Souji shook his head. "Kanji, I've wanted to ask you out since I first came to know you. But you would have rejected me back then, so I waited. I'm asking you now."

"... _I've_ wanted to ask you out since you left, so... sure?" Kanji blushed and looked away. "But, you really mean..."

"We can wait, if you want," Souji replied gently. "I just thought it would be a good way to deal with your problem."

"I trust you with my back," Kanji answered in a quiet voice. "Sure I trust you with this. ...It's just that I'd lose the bet, so."

Souji chuckled. "Unless the person who dared you is standing outside waiting for you-"

Kanji grinned, enjoying the mental image. "Hell no."

"-I doubt that he will know the difference." Souji tugged at his hand. "Let's go."

They rented a small, plain-looking room where the sheets were tan and there were hardly any sex toys laying around. Souji wasted no time in pulling Kanji over to the bed and straddling him when he laid down.

The two resumed their grinding from earlier, more powerfully and with more abandon now that no one else was looking. The sensations grew only more intense when first Kanji's, then Souji's shirt was discarded.

By the time Souji had unbuckled Kanji's belt and drawn him out of his pants, the younger student was flushed and panting, staring up at him hazily. "You know what you're doing, Senpai?"

"Don't I always?" Souji teased, beginning to work on himself. A few moments of that, and he was ready to grip them both in one hand and rub them together.

" _Shit_ ," Kanji swore, shutting his eyes tightly. "Th-that's... fuck."

Souji smiled softly, his own eyes lidded. As he stroked them both, he made sure to keep grinding.

Kanji kept up his stream of curses even as his hand moved to also grip them both and he rubbed back. They kissed deeply, never slowing in their motions.

Naturally, Kanji was the first to come. "S-Senpai...!" Groaning, he coated their stomachs with come. After a few more strokes, Souji followed suit.

After some time where they just relaxed, Souji found a towel and gently cleaned them both off. They redressed themselves, Kanji blushing all the while.

"...Now what?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking you could lead me to Yosuke and the others and I could say hello. And introduce them to my boyfriend," Souji suggested. "Is that alright with you?"

Kanji grinned. "Sounds awesome."


End file.
